Fairy Tail: Last Knight
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Adrien Aggro is the last remaining member of a guild called the Circle of Argus, which protected a powerful relic, losing his arm and his guild Master and mates to an organization called the Crimson Gabal, he joins his childhood friend Erza Scarlet at fairy Tail. Can he find peace and keep his new guild safe? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Savas Nu Tunde (protect the sword)

(Opening, Stand Proud, JoJo's Bizarre adventure op 3 cover by Jonathan Young)

(The music starts up as the sun shines. Fire and Ice flash and merge together before two sword slashed at them, revealing the title 'Fairy Tail: The Last Knight')

As all these memories fade to stardust

Let's brave the world just like the men we are

(Adrien stands in front of a ruined Guild hall of his old guild, bodies lying everywhere as he grips a bastard sword in his left hand, his right arm being completely gone and dripping blood)

We'll make it far

(Adrien turned back from the destruction as he saw a light shine behind him.)

Can't let the hands of time enslave us

'Cause you know that's not the way we wanna go

(the scene changes to Natsu and Lucy walking up to him and the dragon slayer putting a hand on his shoulder smiling)

Caught up in a bind; fingers tied

(As the boy smiles again he raises his new metal left hand and blasts a beam of energy into the air.)

But I'm gonna prove that we've won

(The members of the fairy Tail Guild looked as they all smiled and rose thier hands with their finger and thumb out.)

'Cause we're made of platinum

(The shadows covered the lands as Adrien and the others see the glowing eyes of their future enemies as they braced for a fierce fight)

Take a stand, take a stand, take a stand

And you'll turn it around

(Adrien slashes his sword at an enemy as natsu blasts fire Dragon Roar at more enemies with Erza using heavenly wheel, swords slashing away and Lucy summoning her celestial spirits.)

Understand, understand, understand

That they'll burn to the ground

(Both Natsu and Adrien charge their magic and punch at the screen as the scene shows two enemies getting beaten into a pile of more of them.

Break it down, break it down, break it down

And don't give me a frown

(The group all face a massive monster as it roared before a white beam of energy blasts it back as they turned to see a cloaked being while it smiled under its hood.)

Be a star and try to STAND PROUD

(Adrien raises his sword in the air as a giant three headed metal dragon appears, breathing fire at the screen as the title appears.)

Fiore. A land filled with dreams, fantasy, and most of all, magic. Yes, Magic exists everywhere. Those who can use magic are called mages. Those mages use their magic to bring peace and harmony to those around them, sharing dreams and making them real. There are some who even forged Guilds to make them stronger. Many are popular by their strength and their success. There is one in particular that stands out to the rest, a powerful and legendary Guild, one that shows friendship, care, dreams, and most of all, family.

This Guild, was known, as Fairy Tail.

In the guild hall were the best friend pair Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia who were hanging out with the rest of the guild wizards. Natsu was eat some meat while Lucy was eating a small salad.

"Really Natsu you should try not being so sloppy." She said.

"Don't bother, Natsu's always a pig when he eats." Happy mentioned while nibbling on his fish.

"That's right!" Natsu said.

Just then the door flung open, a woman walked in, She had red hair and she was wearing armor. Also she was carrying a huge horn.

"It's Erza!" A guild member called out in panic.

"Whoa! That's a huge horn!" Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Everyone, good to see things are in order." The woman said, putting the horn down. "Mira, have you heard from Adrien yet?"

"No, but I heard he'll be back pretty soon." Mira answered with a smile.

"Adrien? I never heard of him in the guild before." The busty blonde spoke while scratching her head.

"He's an S-class Wizard Who transferred here after his original guild was destroyed and the guild master killed." Happy explained.

"That's so sad." Lucy spoke in concern.

"Worst is he lost his right arm when he was in the middle of the fight." The cat added.

"Apparently they were protecting a sword he now uses. In fact their motto was, Torvolo Su-re Savas Nu Tunde, I think it means 'with your dying breath, protect the sword'." Natsu said. "Whatever that means."

"Why protect a sword?" Lucy asked.

Hearing this, Erza approached the two. "That sword is not like any you would come across."

"Erza's right." Mira nodded. "It has the power to level a city, and summon a mighty iron dragon called Ironjaw."

"It's that powerful?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Very." Mira nodded. "From what we know, Adrien's guild master gave him the sword as the next bearer to wield its power."

"Right before he was slaughtered by a rouge regime of wizards called the Blood Guard of the Crimson Gabal." Erza said. "They are obsessed with using it to destroy our way of life."

"That's scary." Lucy shuddered at the thought of the sword destroying a city or the guild.

As they were explaining everything about the guy, said wizard just walked in the hall, letting out a loud sneeze. "Damn it, is someone talking about me?"

They all turned around and saw a boy who as far as build and body type he was like Natsu, But he had white hair in similar style to Grey's, he had grey eyes, and his attire consisted of a white vest like Natsu's, a pair of black pants, white boots, and a white glove on his left hand, his right arm was a white metal prosthetic. He had a silver bastard sword on his back, it's blade looked like it had scales.

"Adrien." Erza smiled, which was rare to see from her as she approached and embraced her friend. "It's good to see you again."

"To you as well, Erza my dear." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

Mira giggled. "Another thing, Adrien and Erza happen to be old childhood friends, and an item."

Lucy blinked as she looked at the two before puffing her cheeks out. 'Erza has a boyfriend? Why do all the girls get one and I can't!?'

"Where were you?" Erza asked.

"I was in the middle of beating the crap out of some of the Crimson Gabal's lackeys, I'm trying to find the man who killed my Master...my father. The man, is Thumos the unbroken." Adrien said.

"We'll find him, and we will be sure the Crimson Gabal pay for what they did to you." The scarlet woman promised as she pecked his cheek gently.

"Thank you Erza. I do know what what their going to do. They're planning on recruiting a dark guild to steal a flute created by Xerath." Adrien said.

Erza's eyes widened in horror. "You don't mean…"

"Yes...the flute of Death, lullaby." adrien nodded.

The guild started to feel uneasy, then Master Makarov came up to the group. "Are you certain Adrien my boy?"

"Yes Makarov. When i was spying on them before I pulverized them, they were talking about hiring a dark guild to get Lullaby." the boy replied with a firm tone. "By how they were speaking, this is a serious matter to attend to."

the old man nodded. "Be that as it may, I must implore that you wait on this matter, at least until we know their full plan, but you will have to wait before doing so because I have to go to the guild masters meeting this week."

"I understand sir." Adrien nodded in reply. "In any case, I wish for Natsu, Grey, And Erza to come with me when we fight them."

Natsu smirked at this. "Alright! But do you mind if Lucy comes as well?"

"Hmm?" The boy blinked before seeing the blonde next to him. "Ah, you must be the new recruit to the guild I heard about. It's nice to meet you Lucy."

"Hi." She waved.

Adrien nodded. "Alright She can come also, but I think you should keep an eye on her, Natsu."

"I plan on it." He nodded with a grin.

Adrien chuckled as he grinned at Lucy. "Good you chose Natsu as your boyfriend Lucy." he teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She snapped quickly.

"You might think that now, but I have a feeling you'll be singing a different tune later." the boy chuckled as he and Erza walked off.

'What is that supposed to mean!?' Lucy thought.

A moment after Adrien and Erza left, things were a bit more calm, but the doors to the guild opened once more. A newcomer walked in as the eyes of some guild members locked onto. It was a young female that was about Mira's age. Her hair was cyan blue that fell to her knees, eyes as blue as the ice, she wore a white vest with a dragon scale pattern on it, tight white pants that showed her sexy thick legs and plump heart shaped ass. The vest was opened at the top, allowing her G-cup cleavage to be seen at most of the top.

The guys in the guild were all drooling over how hot she was, even Natsu. Lucy felt a pinch of jealousy when she noticed the dragon slayer was paying attention to the new girl and not her. 'Wait...why am I jealous of this!?' she thought.

The new girl sashayed over to the bar where Mira, Cana-Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, and Macau were. Leaning over the counter her chest smushed against the wood. She smiled softly and looked at Mira. "Is this where a girl can get registered in this guild?" She asked in a sweet but sultry tone.

"Yes, are you hoping to be a fairy Tail wizard?" Mira asked sweetly.

"I've dreamed of this for a long time." She giggled. "My name is Kita Muka, but you can call me Kita."

"Nice to meet you kita, I'm Mira. I'll just have to stamp you with the guild mark to get you in." The woman said, pulling out a magic stamp. "Now, what color and where do you want it?"

Kita opened more of her vest as if her bust was about to pop any second, she pointed to her right breast. "Here, and the color will be cyan."

"Got it." Mira nodded, blushing, then she stamped her breast, once it was done, the stamp came off and her breast jiggled as the mark appeared.

"Thanks beautiful." Kita winked.

Lucy was a little flustered at the girls behavior but then sighed in relief. 'She must be a lesbian then...that was close, Wait Huh?'

"Mind if I get a beer please?" Kita asked Mira as she leaned back, allowing her bust to bounce with her movement.

The girl nodded as her body became hot. 'Oh jeez she's really flirtatious...and hot..'

As Mira was getting her drink, Cana who was next to her started a conversation with her. "So what brings you to Fairy Tail hun?"

"I've been dreaming of being a wizard here for a long time, and it will be nice to meet new people, plus it doesn't hurt to meet lovely ladies." Kita giggled with a wink.

Cana smirked. "Looks like we got a lesbian in our guild."

"Does that bother you beautiful?" The woman grinned, leaning against the counter as her breasts squashed against it.

"Not at all, gotta Admit, it's about time we had a girl who has a taste for estrogen." The drinker said, raising her glass.

"Why thank you." Kita giggled. "Though im surprised that you might not have a boyfriend with a sexy body like yours with that personality."

"That's because like you I'm a lesbian, well actually I'm bisexual, but I prefer girls." She said.

"Are you now." Kita grinned as she scooted closer to Cana. "Well, it's nice to know that sweet heart."

The black haired woman leaned in and clinked their glasses together. "How about later on, you stop by my house?"

"You asking me for a good time love, cause it's working." The cyan haired girl purred, their breasts just inches away from each other.

"You tell me sweet things." Cana grinned, pressing their chests together.

"Mmmm, you're in for a ride babe." Kita purred, lightly licking Cana's cheek. The whole guild was watching.

A little later on, while Kita was settling in to her new home and flirting with Cans and some of the other girls, Adrien and Erza returned. "So Erza, I was thinking, after the mission to destroy lullaby, want to have a spar, for good old times?" The boy asked.

"I would love that." Erza said happily. "And then after that, how about we take the rest...to the bed?"

Adrien's face burned red as his body heated up. "Erza, are you asking me to?" He breathed.

"What's The matter Adrien? You've seen me naked before." The woman said. "Along With Natsu And Grey when we all took baths together."

"It was years ago, and I was just surprised to it." The boy answered. "But are you sure you're ready? I mean, I don't want to get you pregnant if you're not ready for a child."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, besides, I promised you that we'd start a new life together the day you joined Fairy Tail, call this our...next step." Erza smiled.

"Erza…" Adrien smiled before holding her waist and kissing her cheek. "Alright...and I will make you as happy as I can. Plus, a night to remember."

"That sounds great." Erza grinned. "Hmm? Adrien look."

The boy turned to the bar as he noticed Kita sitting at the bar chairs chatting with Cana and Mira, both ladies giggling with blushes.

"Another new recruit?" He asked.

"Let's check this out." Erza said as they approached the three.

"And I said to the guy, 'I'm not into-" Kita stopped as she noticed Ardien and Erza. "Oh, hello."

"Hello, Who are you?" Adrien asked.

"Im Kita Muka, but call me Kita." the girl greeted with a smile.

"Hello kita." Erza said. "I know this may seem sudden, but What type of magic do you use?"

Kita smirked as she stood up. "Allow me to show you." Her body glowed cyan blue before she shifted her body. Her attire even changed. Her back and such was now covered in cyan fur and grew a long cat tail and even fluffy cat ears, her vest was replaced with a small bra containing her breasts and thong panties with high heels. "Meow."

Adrien immediately blushed at this. "That looks almost like your savage bikini armor Erza."

"Yes, I agree." Erza replied, blushing as well.

"My magic is called Ani-woman, it allows me to take the anthro form of any animal I come to contact with, the new animal I touch leaves, but the new form I can keep for myself." Kita purred like a cat.

"So what others have you got?" The fairy queen asked.

Kita immediately changed form and became a dragon woman, with a metal armor one piece swimsuit, boots similar to Erza's as well as similar clawed gloves, and a dragon skull helmet. She had large dragon wings and a slim sexy tail, she also had fangs, and scales, and a snake like tongue.

"This is one of my newest forms I acquired a while back, I basically have the traits, speed and strength of a dragon." Kita spoke with a toothy grin. "I got this one from a very hot She-Dragon, she was the mate of a powerful fire dragon, but got separated from him."

Natsu perked up to this and quickly moved in front of her. "Do you remember what the fire dragon was named?"

Kita put a finger on her chin. "Hmmm...hard to make out, but I know it starts with Ig…"

"Is it igneel?" The boy asked.

The woman flicked his nose with her snake tongue. Breathing a ring of brimstone breath in his face. "That's a bingo. Cutie."

Natsu flushed while Lucy was seething, fists clenched as she watched. 'Oh that rotten…' she blinked again before holding her head. 'I'm jealous again!? What is wrong with me!?'

"You gotta Tell me where this She-Dragon is! Igneel is my adopted father, if she's his mate, she's probably my adoptive mother!" Natsu told kita, shaking her by her shoulders. "Come on, Tell me, TELL MEEE!"

"NATSU!" Erza snapped as the boy froze and slowly looked at her. "Let, her, go."

The dragon slayer did so and backed off, whimpering like a scalded dog.

"Thank you." kita spoke to Erza before turning to Natsu. "As for the she-Dragon, Natsu, she's flying around all of Fiore right now. She too is looking for him. The last I saw her was she headed north from here."

"I gotta find her. Do you know her name?" He asked.

"Her name is Stella." Kita answered.

Natsu got to his hands and knees. "Thank you! I finally can at least find some of my family, I can't thank you enough."

"Of course." Kita giggled and took a glance at Lucy, a small smirk forming on her face. 'I can feel this young lady loves this boy, yet she doesn't accept it, she has good taste.'

Adrien and Erza were speaking to each other about something when Kita was occupied with Natsu speaking to her. When they nodded, Adrien spoke. "Kita, we have an important mission we need to take care of in a bit, with your magic and abilities, we were wondering if you would like to join us."

The woman turned as a smile formed. "Join you all on a mission? Sounds good to me, what's the mission?"

"To stop a dark guild called Eisenwald and a regime called the Crimson Gabal from getting a flute known as Lullaby." He explained, his right arm becoming magma red. "I have a personal score to settle with their leaders, Thumos the unbroken and Orex Gaul."

Natsu leaned over to Lucy. "That's his magic, it's called element charge. His specialty is volcanic magic, that's why he's called the human volcano. That and he has a really bad temper."

Lucy gave a nod but still felt a bit upset for Natsu focusing on Kita than her.

Speaking of Kita, she took in this information and nodded. "I understand, this is more dangerous than I thought...but I was trained to handle any situation thrown at me. You can count me in Adrien."

"Thank you." Adrien smiled with a nod. "We'll be leaving as soon as we get the word." As he turned with Erza to prepare, Kita gripped his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Just to let you know, I'm a flirt to women, so expect I'll be flirting with Erza, but I know you two are a pair." She whispered.

Adrien seemed a little surprised at this. "If you must…" Kita giggled and winked as the two walked off. When they were gone, she turned her attention to Lucy who was drinking a beverage. A small grin formed before she took a seat next to her.

"I never properly introduced myself to you, i'm Kita. You're Lucy right?" The woman asked the busty blonde.

"Yeah...What's it to you?" The girl grumbled.

"Someone seems to be having a bad day." Kita giggled.

"I am not having a bad day! I'm just-oh forget it." Lucy said, laying her head down.

Kita looked back between her and Natsu chatting with Mira before she leaned in and whispered in her ear. "This has something to do with that Natsu boy is it?"

The blonde tensed and moved for her celestial keys. "If you value your life, I suggest you drop this conversation and go fuck off."

"Someone seems tensed about this." The cyan haired woman giggled. "I think I have my suspicions between you and him."

That was the last straw. Lucy drew out her Cancer Key and twirled it. "Open, gate of the giant crab!" she stabbed the key down as the gate to the spirit realm opened before revealing a black skinned styled man with crab legs on his back.

"Lucy, need a haircut baby?" The man asked.

Lucy simply pointed to kita. "No, but she does, just a little off the top."

"At once babe." Cancer replied before lunging with his crab scissors.

Kita transformed into a cat anthro again before jumping and avoiding the crabs scissors while landing on the bar counter. "No need to be all tense, you know kitties like to play." She purred teasingly.

Lucy growled. "On second thought cancer, I always wanted to see what a cat looked like underneath all it's fur."

"Got it babe." He replied and lunged again. Kita continued to jump and weave around, jumping from table to table, evading Cancer's scissors.

"Meow, I'm not a bad kitty, unless you want me to." Kita teased again while pawing her hand in the air.

Lucy walked up to Kita and motioned for Cancer to stop. "Thanks Cancer, I can finish this." The crab man nodded and disappeared, Lucy then walked up to kita, looked her in the eye...then bitch slapped her across the face.

Everyone in the guild was not expecting that from their celestial wizard, not even Natsu, since they will be partners for their mission soon. Kita was also shocked by her action. Her cat form vanished while holding her cheek. "O...Ow…"

The blonde got in her face and whispered softly so only she could hear. "Now you listen here Muka, I'm the top woman around here, and I won't tolerate teasing with me, or Natsu, you so much as allude to the idea of seducing him...I'll beat you so senseless you'll be stuck in your animal forms for weeks."

The whole guild was silenced when nothing was occuring. Kita on her end...felt hurt. All she was doing was having a little fun with her, and yet she attacked her and threatened her. Her hair shadowed her eyes, still holding her cheek as she slowly rose to her feet and walked out of the guild, not a word epped from her lips.

Lucy looked at her and her eyes widened. "Oh no...what...what have I-?" She shook her head and took off after the cyan haired woman. 'Son of a bitch, I'm becoming just like...him! No! I won't be like him! I hate that man more than anything!'

Lucy was running around the town, in hopes to find Kita, she felt utter guilt running in her very soul to her interactions with the girl, she let her anger and jealousy get the best of her, now she hurt a guild family member and her partner in the future.

She walked up to a bridge and looked in the water, she then thought she saw an older man where her reflection was, she shook her head and it disappeared. "Dad….I hate you...oh god how I hate you! I just acted like you did to me and it's all your fault!-I hope you die, I hope you never live happily again. Damn you! Damn you!"

She fumed for the last few minutes before her anger subsided. Lucy breathed and frowned, recalling her actions to Kita. Looking at the water again, she made out the sight of the girls reflection. She lowered down and saw the girl sitting under the bridge while flicking stones in the water.

"Kita…" She gasped, jumping on top of the bridge she started to climb down. The cyan haired girl tensed a bit as her eye glanced at the blonde who climbed down, but she looked back at the waters and continued flicking stones.

Lucy knelt down next to her, then suddenly, she hugged the girl tightly. "I'm so sorry Kita...I went too far."

The girl looked at the busty blonde before looking down. "...I'm used to it." She spoke softly.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"My father...he was always abusive to me because I dated girls, he doesn't like the fact of me dating the same gender, my mother approved it, but not him. Every time I come home, my parents always fought about my future. My mom soon left and she didn't come back. I thought she would take me with her, but she vanished out of sight. Years went by and my father became more abusive to me, getting drunk and coming home and hitting me...there was a time he tried to…." Kita gritted her teeth as tears started to form in her eyes.

Lucy hugged her even tighter. "Same here. My dad always hated me after my mom died. I left him because I didn't want to be near him….Kita can I tell you something secret and personal?"

Kita wiped her eyes and nodded. "Of course."

"Ever heard of the heartfilia family?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're one of the richest people in Fiore…" Kita breathed until the pieces came together. "Wait...you're a heartfilia?"

The blonde shushed her. "Not so loud! Yeah I am. But I'm not going back. Not ever, in fact I'm going to send a letter to him after this job and tell him that if he even thinks about looking for me...I'll kill him."

"I understand…" Kita nodded. "I won't tell anyone about this Lucy, I promise."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Kita."

She smiled and embraced her back. "Sorry if I teased you too far on you and Natsu, I tend to get carried away at times when I flirt with girls."

"It's okay." Lucy shrugged. "Come on, Let's go."

The two got up and started walking back to the guild. "You know Lucy, when you were upset...I found it quite sexy." Kita whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Keep your shirt on ani-girl, I'm not sure I'm ready to be Bisexual yet." The blonde laughed.

"You'll come around." Kita giggled, tracing a finger across her chin and walked ahead, her value hips swaying slightly.

(Later on)

Lucy was in the middle of writing the letter she was going to send to her father, with Kita's help, she finally finished it. "Forever freed from your terrible bondage, Lucy. PS, I'm deadly serious about this. There! The perfect death threat!" She put the letter in the envelope and sighed. "Thanks for your help Kita."

"Anytime Lucy." Kita giggled. She leaned against her desk, breasts pressing up against it. "So...you gonna tell me about you and Natsu?"

"For The Last Time, Kita, we are not dating!" Lucy said.

Kita decided to take it up a notch and get her secret out about her feelings. "Well, if you're not dating him, then I should try one date with him. I am curious about my sexuality, he is cute and handsome." It was a lie, while Natsu was charming in some ways, kita sticks with woman.

Lucy held up one finger. "One, don't even try, I know for a fact that you're a lesbian to the core, and Two even if I did like him, he's so naive, how would he even interact in a relationship?"

"You won't know that unless you try." Kita grinned, leaning back on the wall. "I dated plenty of girls who were a dunce like him, and in the end, they always come out on top as best ones to date...even in bed they're good."

Lucy blushed. "Don't start...the last time I tried not to think of that with him ended in me fingering to myself, moaning his name all night!"

"Aha! You do like him!" Kita smirked, pointing at the blonde. "And you said you weren't into him."

Lucy covered her mouth. "Crap!"

Kita giggled. "Looks like the cat's outta the bag."

"If you say anything I swear to god…" The blonde said. Then she got to thinking, if she actually had a boyfriend...she could rub it in her smug celestial spirit Aquarius' face!

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." The cyan girl giggled. "But, you better make a move soon, there will be a time where someone wants to get her hands on that hunk of a man."

"But...How? I may use my feminine wiles to seduce people but it doesn't seem to work on him!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy…" Kita grinned as she pulled her closer. "You want tips on how to seduce a man, like a pro?"

"Uh...sure?" She inquired nervously.

"Then let's start with your attire." kuta grinned. "While your clothing is cute, its needs more...sexyness."

"Like What?" Lucy asked. "I don't wanna look like I'm a one way ticket to fuck town for everyone you know!"

"Easy girl." Kita giggled. "While i enjoy attention with my body, i'm not a straight up whore."

"Then how do you do it?" The blonde asks precariously.

"Allow me." Kita grinned as she grabbed her and started flipping around her attire and style.

"Ow! Hey! Wait a sec!" Lucy yelped out from the cloud around her.

"And...done!" Kita smiled as she stepped back. Lucy's new look was far more better than her old one. She wore a white sports bra that had gold edges with the blue heart in the center, it pushed up more of her F-cup bust, making them look like a G-cup size. She wore a small black skirt that ended to her mid thighs with the hip sides opened, she had socks that end to her mid thighs while wearing black shoes. She had an open jacket that was blue with gold trimming, only covering her back and had a neck collar, but had sleeves clipped to them that had open flower ends with white trimming, her blonde hair had a gold lock falling from each of her shoulder sides and a small ponytail at the top right side of her head.

"My masterpiece! I must say I wouldn't be surprised if men and women wouldn't throw themselves at you." Kita grinned.

Lucy looked into the mirror, inspecting her new look. "Wow….I look amazing...and even sexy too."

"That's the whole cake baby." Kita giggled. "Now, ready for some special lessons to real seduction?"

The girl nodded. "Let's Do This!"

(Later that day at the Guild)

At the Fairy Tail Guild, natsu was chowing down on some fire that Mira made for him. When he saw Lucy and Kita return after what happened from before, he was happy they got along.

"Hey Natsu, where's Happy at?" Mira asked while wiping the counters.

"He's at home resting, he caught a little cold but he'll be fine in the morning before my mission with Adrien." he replied.

"Hey Mira." Lucy said, walking up to the bar. "Mail this letter for me."

"Of course." She nodded and took the letter. "And I love the new look, suits you far better."

"Thanks." She smirked, turning to Natsu. "What do you think Natsu?"

The pink haired dragon Slayer tensed a bit, something bursting in his body as his eyes looked up and down Lucy's new look. 'W..whoa...when did Lucy look so...good?' He gulped a bit as a small, yet visible blush grazed his cheeks. "Uh...it's a good look for you, Luce."

The girl licked her lips, cupping and drawing attention to her ample bosom. 'It's working!' She saw his eyes glued to where her hands were as the small blush slowly grew a bit before he turned his head away. "Oh, do you like what you see Natsu?" She asked in a thick and seductive voice.

"Uh...I uh…" No words can form in Natsu's mouth, his tongue was doing flips, when did Lucy get and act so fucking sexy!? "Um..I...yes?"

"Good." She grinned, leaning forward to him. "It's just for you."

"Mph." Natsu mumbled in his mouth, his body heating up, almost to the point his body was steaming while his cheeks were now blooming red.

"It's working Lucy, come on, finish him." Kita whispered neaby while sitting at a table.

"So Natsu, I'm not doing anything for the rest fo the day...would you like to...hang out?" Lucy cooed, her hand pushing one of her tits up and releasing it as it bounced a bit, her eyelashes batting.

"Uh...s-sure." He nodded.

"Good, meet me at my place in one hour." Lucy winked, poking his nose before walking off, letting him get a view of her swaying hips.

Natsu shook his head. "What the hell was that?"

When Lucy was out of view, Kita joined her as she embraced the busty blonde. "You totally nailed it sister!"

"Thanks, But, What Exactly do I do when we're at my place?" She asked.

Kita released her and smiled. "Just remember what I taught you, make some dinner for you and him, chat for a while, and then go for a stroll at the park. When you come back, seize your chance and use your seduction at full throttle, and with that, you'll get a passionate night with that lucky bastard."

Lucy gulped. "I just hope I can handle it, I read somewhere Dragon slayers are really...big."

"I read that too." kita grinned. "But let me ask, are you very flexible?"

"Uh, sorta." She shrugged.

"As long as your flexible, that womanhood of yours can handle anything. Plus, the bigger he is, the more pleasure you'll experience." The woman giggled with a wink.

"Uh...how do you know? You've never been with a guy before." The woman asked.

"True, but it didn't stop some of the girls I bed with use massive dildoes." Kita cooed with a grin. "And I happen to have a futa fetish too."

Lucy flushed again. "O...Okay...I'll take your word for it."

"Good." The girl pecked her cheek and walked off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a passionate night with Cana to get started on."

"Okay, See you Later." Lucy smiled.

(Later that night)

Lucy finished preparing dinner for Natsu and her, which was some meat and salads. Lucy was not into meat at times, but eats some kinds for her special diet. As she expected from the dragon slayer, he came in from her window. "Natsu, can't you at least try using the door for once?" Lucy sighed.

"Nope." The boy chuckled as he climbed in.

Another sigh escaped her lips, so she decided to let this slip this once, since this was a date. "Well, at any rate, I made us some dinner."

"Oh good!" He grinned as he sat down, but as he did he noticed he was face to face with her breasts.

'Looks like my lessons with Kita is paying off.' Lucy giggled, leaning on the table as her bust was pushing up more to the point they almost popped out. "Something the matter Natsu?"

"Uh...n-no." He stuttered slightly before he grabbed some food and ate a chicken leg. "Wow, this is really good Luce!"

"Thanks, I work pretty hard to be a good cook." She grinned. The two ate and had a small chat. Lucy was enjoying herself, she never thought it would happen, but it is. Natsu was also having a good time, spending time alone with Lucy was peaceful and quiet.

After the two finished up dinner, Lucy put the dishes in her sink and approached him. "How about a walk in the park Natsu?"

"Okay." He nodded. They left the apartment and took a nice stroll in the park under the night sky with the stars glittering and the sun shining. Natsu took a few glances at Lucy. his cheeks burning slightly before his eyes darted to her hand near his. As if an energy was taking control of his body, his hand moved on its own and gently grasped the blondes.

Lucy smiled and squeezed his hand. Both wizards moved slightly closer to each other before Lucy hugged his arm, letting it sink into her warm cleavage.

"Uh…" Natsu said in surprise. Lucy was getting him where she wanted to. She gave a soft sigh before resting her head on his shoulder.

Lucy sighed softly and snuggled up to him happily. "Ah…"

Something was surging in natsu now..something warm...and happy. 'What is this feeling?' He didn't know what...but he felt more happy than ever. He ignored the question and went with his instincts, a smile formed on his lips before pulling her closer to his warmth and held the busty blonde close.

"Someone's eager." The girl smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"I don't know what's gotten into me...but I don't care...it feels nice." Natsu replied, his hand stroking her blonde hair.

"Then just roll with it." Lucy grinned.

The two enjoyed the rest of their walk around the park before they returned to Lucy's home. "I had fun Luce, we should do this more often." Natsu smiled.

"Totally." Lucy smiled, Kita's words came back as she knows what comes next. 'Time for the finale.' she began pressing against him harder as her breasts glided across his arm.

"Uh….you okay Lucy?" The pinkette asked her.

"Just getting...comfortable." She grinned.

"Uh...comfortable?" Natsu breathed as she started pushing him gently to her room.

"Let's Get These clothes off, shall we?" She purred, slowly pushing his vest away.

Natsu breathed as his body heated again. Her advances lead her to taking his vest off, exposing his upper body. Lucy never seen it till now, but his body was a wet girls dream. All muscles and no fat, perfect six pack and chiseled muscles.

"So hard.." She gasped, nuzzling against it.

"Ah...lucy…." The dragon slayer groaned in pleasure, both falling back on the bed.

"Natsu…" She smiled, leaning up to his lips and pressing hers to his.

That was the final nail to hit. His body was hot and his instincts took over. Natsu rolled Lucy on her back, embracing her tightly while his lips brushed and locked along her own in such skill and passion.

The two moaned together as they kissed. "I love you." Lucy said as their mouths were connected.

Those three words changed something inside Natsu. He knew now what the warm feeling was...it was love. "I love you too Lucy." he moaned in the kiss, his hands lowering and groping her ass.

As they separated Lucy cried happily, hugging him tightly. "Natsu, I love you…"

"I need you Lucy...I need you so badly." The boy groaned, kissing and licking her sweet neck.

The girl smiled as she hugged him closer. "I...oh I need you too Natsu!" With the green light, Natsu and Lucy's clothes went flying. The inside of the room was filled with thumps and creaks, following with their moans and screams in bliss, pleasure, love and lust through the night.

(With Kita)

The cyan girl felt something in her as she giggled. "That's gotta mean one thing…"

"And what would that be?" Cana purred while licking at Kita's neck, both females naked under the sheets of Cana's bed.

"I think Lucy just laid Natsu." She grinned.

"No…" Cana grinned. "Who would have thought those two would be together."

"I knew all along, there was something special about them." Kita giggled. "Now...how about we end this foreplay and get to the good stuff?"

"Sounds Good to me." Cana grinned, groping the tits of course woman. "Turn into one of your animal forms."

Kita smirked as she glowed for a moment before it died down. She developed large bunny like ears, even a bunny tail on her ass with her hips wider and ass larger than before. "Care to hump like bunnies?" She purred.

Cana pulled out a potion and drank it, a bulge slowly appearing under the sheets. "Definitely." the two tackled one another as the room was filled with screams and moans of pleasure in the night.

(With Adrien)

"Achoo!" The boy sneezed while he was packing his gear with Erza. "What was that about?'

"Something wrong Adrien?" Erza asked as she approached him.

"I don't know…" He replied while rubbing his head.

"You Don't think someone's talking about you do you?" She asked.

"No...but for some strange reason, it feels like we're being left out of something…" Adrien pondered. "I just don't know what it is…"

Erza shrugged, Finishing her packing. "Well in any case I'm going to take a shower. Do you wish to join me?"

The boy blushed to this, but smiled. "Well...I don't see why not." The two entered the bathroom as Adrien started the water up. He turned and saw Erza stripping out of her armor and clothes. She developed fully well, firm and toned muscles on her body, but holding an hourglass body, perfect hips and a juicy ass and a large ample F-cup bust. 'Holy shit…' Adrien breathed as his blush darkened.

"People always say I'm...What's the word? Fit as hell? I don't really see why, what do you think?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh….not really..you're...very gorgeous." Adrien stuttered slightly while scratching his head.

Erza smiled, walking up to him. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and pressed her chest to his before getting in the water. Adrien breathed before stripping as well. Like Natsu, he was very well build with toned muscles and no fat. The two showered as they washed their hair with shampoo. "Would you like me to get your back?" Erza offered.

"Uh...s-sure." he nodded and turned around.

The woman grinned and lathered her body in soap before rubbing herself up against his back. "That ought to do it." she cooed as her hands stroked and rubbed his hips.

Adrien gulped, he hadn't felt her body like this ever since they were kids, and the two had been at each other's throats half the time. "Hey Erza, Ever think it's rather odd how we ended up together? Since we were basically as bad as Natsu was with Grey?"

"Yes, I remember, but we were kids back then. Besides, I've grown fond to you when we matured." Erza cooed, laying her head on his shoulder while caressing his body with hers.

"Yeah...you really changed a lot, more mature..and more beautiful than I can ever know." Adrien spoke as he tried to control his urges.

"Yes. I think the first time I started to fall for you was when I got really ill, Natsu told me that everyone tried to stop you, but you refused to listen. You went to a black market deal with the Crimson Gabal to get the medicine I needed...even though it cost you your right hand." Erza sighed, stroking the metal hand.

"It didn't matter, as long as you live and stay with me, that's all I wanted." The boy smiled at her. Erza smiled and hugged him close, her hands were slowly sliding around his midsection as he gasped slightly. "E-Erza, you're going a bit too low to-" Her hands soon found his crotch area. "Ah!"

"So long, and it's also really big around. May I try it out?" She asked, moving to sit in his lap.

"Uh...y..yes." The volcano boy nodded slowly, feeling his urges finally control him.

Erza slowly descended on his length and gasped in pleasure, moaning as her virginity was finally taken. "So...big!" She groaned as blood filled the water.

"So...tight!" Adrien groaned, holding her close. He allowed her to adjust to his size for a few minutes. "You good Erza?"

"Yes…" She nodded before she sat up and began bouncing on his cock. "Oh god! So good!"

"Erza!" Adrien gasped and moaned, pulling her head close and crashing his lips to hers in a deep tongue kiss. The scarlet woman moaned in his mouth and held him close, both pounding each other in the bathroom until the whole house filled with their screams and moans, joining the other two pairs in the blissful night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unbroken

The following morning arrive down in Fiore, the previous night went on for Adrien, Lucy and Kita, the three paired with their lovers and had an amazing passionate night with Erza, Cana and Natsu.

Now the morning was dawn as the team along with Grey were at the train station, the four were waiting for Erza and Adrien while waiting by at the station.

"It's about time you guys got here." the boy said in agitation.

"Is Grey always this impatient Natsu?" Lucy asked while they walked side by side.

"Only when he gets a brain freeze." Natsu joked.

"Shut it flame face!" Grey growled, getting in natsu's face.

"My my, such a temper for one with ice magic." Kita said bluntly while she was filing her nails.

The two growled at each other, but then immediately changed their tune when Erza looked over her shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" She asked while Adrien was next to her.

The two simply smiled and hugged it out. Only to return to fighting when she wasn't looking. Lucy sighed. "Why are they always like that?"

"Not sure myself." Kita spoke. "But maybe you can influence Natsu to stop."

Lucy thought about it before smiling. She pulled Natsu back and whispered in his ear. "Natsu dear, be a good boy, and if you behave, i'll reward you handsomely." She purred, slightly licking his lobe.

He grinned and felt giddy. "Okay." he grinned.

Grey watched with a confused look. "What the hell was that about?"

"Seduction." Kita said as she past him. "Always works."

"How do you know?" Grey asked.

"Cause I know much about seduction Ice boy." She replied.

Grey didn't say anything as they all got on board the train. As the train went in, Natsu felt sick, so he held his stomach while looking down. "Ooooh…." he groaned.

"How is he sick? He was fine a moment ago." Kita asked in confusion.

"It's because Natsu is a dragon slayer, they get motion sickness easily." Happy answered, who he got to know Kita when they got on the train.

"I see…" The girl nodded.

"Hmph!" The pinkette upchucked while sweating. "Someone please kill me…"

Lucy gave a small smile before she gently took Natsu in her arms and laid him on her lap. "Shhh, it's alright Natsu, just relax." She cooed, stroking his salmon pink hair.

"You really gotta get a grip on that natsu." Grey said, not noticing he had lost his shirt and jacket.

"Grey your shirt." Erza sighed with a sweatdrop.

The black haired man looked down and yelped. Lucy sweatdropped. "Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Hey, don't blame me blondie, it's how I was trained by my master." The ice user countered. "You see i can do this." he then made a fairy tail insignia.

Lucy smiled. "Cool….say, do you think that's why natsu and grey hate each other? Ya know, since they're fire and ice?"

"That's partly the case." Erza nodded.

"It's just I don't like how flame brain is such a dunce." Grey added.

Natsu groan on Lucy's lap. "...fuck you...Ice princess.."

"Anyway, mind filling me in on the details of the mission Erza?" Kita asked.

"We have been getting reports about the dark guild, they have stolen a powerful and dark artifact which is called lullaby." The scarlet woman answered.

"Lullaby?" Lucy asked, never to have heard of an object like this before.

"It's a flute that kills who hears it. It was created by a dark mage named Xereth, it's one of his demons." Adrien said. "And if the Crimson Cabal want it, their probably after...those things."

"What things?" Lucy asked.

"Soul gems. Stones in the cores of Xerath's demons, there are six in all, if you control those stones...you can wipe half the life from every dimension in existence with a snap of your fingers." the boy said.

Needless to say, Lucy was sweating while her face lost all color. "S-seriously? They're that strong?"

Adrien nodded. "And Gaul their leader beat my guild master who thought Xerath eons ago, and won. And his lap dog thumos sliced off my arm and broke my back, just to see me totally and utterly broken."

"And you plan on taking out Gaul and Thumos huh?" Grey asked.

"Yes. i will crush them." the volcano mage growled, clenching his fist as everything from his hair to his arm, to his clothes became Magma red. "Killing them instantly is far too humane though, i want to watch them burn alive."

"Calm down Adrien." Erza cooed, stroking his shoulder.

The fiery glow died down and Adrien slowly returned to normal. Lucy noticed this and decided to change the subject. "So Adrien, how come you change color when your magic activates?"

"Well, while some mages can use one type of magic, my type involves using two." The white haired boy answered. "Earth and fire combines to make magma, and i utilize it in its most archaic form, Volcanic Soul magic. When i'm calm i look like a dormant volcano and have complete control, but when i get angry my volcano magic changes my appearance and personality and enhances my spells."

"Wow, i never knew you were that strong." The busty blonde spoke. "I mean, Natsu is strong, but this is a whole new level."

"I once turned an entire desert into obsidian glass, if that gives you a comparison." the boy said.

"Seriously?" She gasped. "That's insane."

Adrien nodded. "Then there's my sword, as you already know it can level a city and summon a dragon. But it can't summon the whole dragon, you see iron jaw is actually a robotic dragon comprised of twelve ethereal robotic celestial knights, they can be summoned separately or all together. They only obey those who wield the sword."

"You can summon celestial spirits as well?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Well, yes and no. While the knights may hold celestial magic like the spirits in the spirit world, they're just made of nuts and bolts." Adrien answered.

"Oh." she said, nodding. A few minutes later they arrived at their destination, and Natsu was still feeling queasy and no one noticed they had forgotten him on the train until it was too late.

"Wait...where's natsu?" Lucy asked in a slight panic.

"There he is!" happy said, pointing at him, hanging out the train window.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as the train pulled away. "Gah! I can't believe we forgot him!"

Erza clenched her fist. "This is all my fault, i foolishly forgot to make sure he got off, adrien please i need you to hit me for my penance for this atrocious mistake!"

"Erza i'm not gonna hit you, it was only an accident." The volcano user assured. "Honestly you need to lighten up."

"Seriously is no one going to go save him?!" Lucy said in even more panic as the train began to leave out of sight.

"To the station controls! Hurry!" Erza snapped as they ran for the control room.

Meanwhile, Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes. "Huh? where is everyone?" A shadow loomed over him. "Huh…?"

It was a man in white clothing who had black hair. "Well well well. Look what we have here." he said.

"Kageyama! Get back here!" a booming voice said as a giant of a man walked in, he was wearing black plated armor and carried two huge swords.

"Hey, Mr. Thumos, look." the black haired man said. "It's someone from fairy tail."

The man gazed at the woozy Natsu and grinned. "Well, looks like we got ourselves a fairy."

Natsu groaned. "W...what do..you want?"

The bigger man cracked his knuckles. "You'll soon find out, when i break you." Thumos said. "I am Thumos the unbroken, Torture Master of the Crimson Cabal."

"And lets not forget how his guild has such fine women." Kageyama grinned.

Something about his tone triggered natsu a bit as he tried to sit up. "What...did you say?" he asked before the black haired boy pinned his chest with a foot.

"You heard me. Oh boy, wonder if they sent Mirajane this time? Or maybe Erza Scarlet? Those two oughta be a trip!" Kageyama laughed.

"I even heard they have a new recruit, Lucy if I recall, the blonde girl." The bigger man mentioned.

Natsu's eyes widened a bit when Thumos mentioned her name. 'Lucy…'

"Ah yes, the busty blonde." the boy smirked. "I think she will be a good catch with those big tits of hers, I wonder when she'll break and become a straight up whore to the dark guild?"

The mages words blasted a surge in Natsu, having to finally ignore his motion sickness as he threw a fire kick into Kageyama's face, sending him skidding back with Thumos. The two faced Natsu as his body was engulfed in flames while his eyes sharpened that of a dragon with a fierce look.

"How dare you talk trash about my girl! Insult her, or my family again and I'll kill you both!" He roared dangerously.

"Finally. I do so love a challenge." Tumos grinned.

"Alright fairy tail scum, here i come!" Kageyama said. "Shadow punch!" Streams of shadow fists flew to Natsu at high speed.

Natsu's anger made his high pain tolerance grow as he took the blows like they were nothing. "Is that all you got scum?" He snarled.

Thumos was next. "Master's whip!" he yelled, as a whip of blue lightning cracked and lashed the salmon haired boy.

Electricity ripples in Natus' body as he groaned, but he was not backing down, not when these two insulted his girlfriend. When Thumos whipped him again, Natsu grabbed the whip in his fist as the lightning surged, he looked up with his scowl. "You can't break me that easily!"

He roared and swung the whip around sending the two flying. "Fire Dragon: ROAR!" A stream of fire blasted from his mouth as he burnt the two to a crisp as they blasted in the sky like a rocket ship. Natsu panted as he wiped his mouth. "Good riddance….huh?" he saw something nearby that one of them dropped. It looked to be a wooden flute with a skull. "What's this?" he asked while grabbing the flute. "Hmmm...maybe Erza or Adrien might know."

(back at the station)

Erza and Adrien were waiting for natsu to get back, when they saw the explosion.

"Bet cha ten bucks i know who did that." grey said.

"Agreed." Lucy nodded.

At the control room, Erza, Kita and Adrien were telling the commander to stop the trains. "One of our friends is on that train! You have to stop it!" Erza demanded the commander.

"I'm sorry I can't, it's not apart of my job to schedule a full emergency stop." the man spoke.

The scarlet woman growled and was about to summon her sword before Kita gripped her shoulder. "Allow me." She spoke before approaching the man, she glowed before she turned into a cat woman in a skimpy tight blue jumpsuit that showed her every curves and assets. She leaned on the table in front of the man on her side. "Can you pretty please stop the train mister? It will make us puuuuuurfectly happy." She purred, slowly unzipping her jumpsuit, showing a good amount of cleavage.

The man blushed and nodded, ordering the train to stop and turn around. Adrien looked at her. "You know, for a self proclaimed lesbian you sure do like seducing men."

"It's all part of getting the job done." Kita giggled as she approached the two. "Men are always horny for a sexy woman."

"Not all of us." Grey and Adrien say, rolling their eyes.

"Well I know you won't since you're dating Erza." Kita giggled at Adrien before turning to Grey. "And why is that Grey? Oh...don't tell me you're into guys, are you?"

"No!" he snapped. "I just, haven't found the...right girl, is all."

"Guys!" They heard Natsu yell as they saw him running to them in the sand.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried and ran to him as they embraced. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine." he nodded as they others approached.

"What happened flame brain? What was that explosion on the train?" Grey demanded.

"If you want to know Ice princess, I was attacked by two mages." Natsu answered.

"Who?" Erza and Adrien ask.

"One had black hair and the other with big axes, the other called him...uh..tu...tumo something." The dragon slayer spoke.

"Thumos…" Adrien growled. "Did he by any chance use a spell call the Master's Whip?"

"An electrical whip." Natsu answered.

"That was him." the boy yelled.

"I blew their asses to the sky though." The boy smirked. "But I also found this." he dug in his bag and pulled out the wooden flute form the train.

Everyone looked at the flute. "Natsu, why didn't you pull this out first?" Erza asked.

"Am I supposed to know what it is?" natsu asked, scratching his head.

"That's lullaby you peabrained Salamander!" adrien yelled.

"Were you not paying attention!?" Erza snapped.

"He was dead cold in Lucy's lap remember?" Kita reminded while filing her nails again. "Not that i blame him, she has a nice lap."

Everyone looked at her, then happy started itching. "Oh Geez! What is going-oh!" then a golden key flew out of his fur. "Oh, so that's what's been stuck in my fur...huh, i thought it was some left over fish, bummer…"

Lucy blinked as she saw what came out of Happy. "A golden Celestial Spirit key!"

"Oh yeah, i wanted happy to give that to you, he got it from that big maid at the mansion we blew up remember?" Natsu reminded.

Lucy shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"Well, with everything cleared up, what should we do now? We have lullaby in our possession." kita spoke.

"We should take it to Makarov." Erza told them.

"Good idea." Adrien nodded.

(Later)

Thumos and Kageyama entered a building no far from the mages as they faced a man with a scythe. "Well, do you have lullaby?" he asked them.

The two groaned. "Afraid not...we lost it from a fairy tail wizard." Thumos answered.

"What?!" the man growled.

"Peace, Erigor. Let us allow them to explain themselves." said a deep voice from the shadows. A man standing at a massive 10 feet tall walked out of the dark area, he was wearing white plated armor with two wing-like structures on the back, they had the Crimson Cabal's insignia on streamers hanging from them. He also had a mouth mask on, he was bald and had pale white skin, and red eyes.

Erigor growled. "Fine…"

"We were struck by a powerful fairy, he's called Natsu Dragneel." Kageyama answered.

"The legendary salamander….interesting." the man said. "Did anything seem to provoke him when you approached him?"

"Kageyama was telling how he and the guild wanted to claim the girls of fairy Tail, when we mentioned Lucy, he blew up." The bigger man spoke.

"That will be useful for a later time." the man chuckled. "Did you get the gauntlet at least, Thumos?"

"Yes my lord." he held the glove out to his master. "It was all too easy for me."

"Excellent." the man grinned. "All goes according to plan."


	3. notice

**To all my readers, sorry about not having any interactions wi you at first, just wanted to get all the chapters out first, But I intend to make amends by giving you author note every new chapter.**

 **also i want to encourage reader interaction, so plea fav, follow, or review if you like the stories, and leave questions and suggestions for me and Godzillabro my co author, don't be shy i wanna hear from you guys!**

 **we'll even answer them every new chapter.**

 **just pleas keep all criticism to constructive OK?**


End file.
